cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Danni Hikoka
Danni Hikika was a Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars and a commander of the 12th Battalion. Months before the dawn of the war, she was captured by a band of Trandoshan hunters and hunted for sport. She was only able to survive through indifference until an Acclamator Assault Ship crashed on to the island that imprisoned her and brought with it several Clone Troopers who would prove to be her salvation. Personality Hikoka is a slow to trust Twi'lek who speaks with a respectful tone. The only people she truly relies on are her mentors at the Jedi Temple, her Master Ablert Horrace, Commander Bradock who leads the Troopers of the 12th Battalion and Trekk, the clone primarily responsible for her rescue from Trandoshan Pirates. Despite her solitary personality, she has proven on multiple occasions to be quite diplomatic, easing tensions between the Clones working alongside her and native forces who oppose the Republic's influence. She has also demonstrated an ability to quickly learn how to operate Vehicles, first shown during the flight to Kamino and the later battle over Haven. Early Life Danni Hikoka was born on the world of Ryloth in a large village rich with crime and squalor. For these reasons her parents thought it wise to leave her in the care of a family from Coruscant they knew well. Her parents asked that she not be informed of themselves, out of fear that she may return to the village to a life she "didn't deserve". Three years afterwards she was found to be force sensitive and taken to the Jedi Temple where she learned the ways of the Force from the Jedi perspective. She excelled in her studies and was naturally curious, a trait that would cost her. Ten years later, while wandering about outside the Temple she was picked off by Trandoshans and taken to a remote jungle world for sport. The Clone Wars In order to survive in her prison of sea and greenery, Hikoka had to betray many of her core beliefs. She had to turn her back on those who needed her and restrain from taking action against injustice. She felt alone, and this feeling of isolation grew worse each passing month. The only thought that kept her going was that it will all end soon, that her mentors would find her eventually. A thought that too, was being sapped by each day she spent trying to evade the Trandoshans. One day, she awoke to the sight of a burning fireball hurtling towards the planet. It crashed into the ocean several kilometers away before grinding to a halt just on the island's shore. She cautiously approached the wreckage of what was now visibly a large starship of Kuat design. Watching from the safety of the trees, she watched as at most fifty men in white suits crawled out of the wreckage and tended to the more heavily wounded. A small ground of them picked up an assortment of weapons and headed into the jungle. She assumed they were searching for help. One of them split off from the group and either her curiosity or urge to warn them of the Trandoshans got the better of her as she ventured to close to him, which triggered him to instinctively react, putting a pistol to her head. She was able to knock the weapon out of his hand and the two briefly fought until they both explained neither one of them wished the other any harm. As the two began explaining their situation, they were rushed by a large Trandoshan. Said Trandoshan was soon eleminated by the other soldiers who rushed back to check on their comrade. It was then they introduced themselves as Clone Troopers and explained their newly formed plan to summon an evacuation ship for their wounded, but Hikoka immediately refused to help out of fear and hastily fled. The one she first encountered quickly followed her, introducing himself as 'Seventy-One', he tried to explain that she could escape if they aided her. Eventually she agreed. Several days later the Clones were able to launch an attack on a encampment they'd stumbled upon and while casualties were high, they were able to use a Trandoshan's communicator to alert the Republic of their situation. Their response was to send a light frigate with medical officers on board to drive the Reptiles away and stabilise the wounded. Much to Hikoka's disappointment, this didn't result in any more survivors. In total, only six clones survived, including Seventy-One. Reunion Hikoka was returned to the temple and her former mentor, Grand Master Yoda, who introduced her to her new tutor, Jedi Master Aldrich Matero. The two had little time to speak as the Jedi were requested to travel to Kamino to take command of a newly reformed Battalion of clones. Amongst the sea of white armour, Hikoka noticed a few of them were donning red markings on their armour. One of them approached and introduced himself as Commander Bradock. The three exchanged trivialities before boarding the Redemption, an Acclamator Assault Ship, which was destined for a CIS run Planet known as Haven. During Hyperspace one of the clones approached her, stating how it was a pleasure to meet her again. Confused, Danni asked who he was, to which he replied, "You know me as Seventy-One, but now I go by Trekk" Trekk asked Hikoka how she was faring with being drafted into the war immediately after her narrow escape. She expressed concern about her abilities, but stated that his presence was reassuring to her. The pair then toured the ship and Trekk introduced some of the clones in his Platoon to the Padawan. Haven During the orbital assault over Haven, Hikoka was put in command of a Squadron of V-19 Fighters while Matero would take command of a boarding party destinced for a CIS Frigate. This mission would earn a fearsome reputation for the Squadron under her command. Their main objective was to escort Bombers and boarding ships such as LAATs and Shuttles. However, Hikoka, being faced with overwhelming numbers redirected her Pilots to the hangar bays of all CIS carriers and had them put out of comission. This move enabled her master to successfully comandeer one of their foe's few remaining Frigates and tip the scales of the battle in their favour. Gallery Hikoka Full View.png|A full view of Danni. Aegis Danni.png|With winter becomming more relentless o Aegis, Danni and her clones were forced to choose warmpth over functionality. Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Padawan Category:Twi'leks Category:Jedi Commander Category:Jedi